The Old Switcheroo
by unicornninja12
Summary: They say be careful what you wish for, but what if you didn't wish for it? Sure, Dean's our hero, but time travelling and switching bodies with his brother is a bit much, don't you think? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The Old Switcheroo 

I do not own Supernatural and that's a fact!

BPOV

"_I said you shook me all night long_," ACDC's song blasted from the radio effectively waking me up from my peaceful slumber. Squeezing my eyes shut, I pretended to be asleep. It was not until I heard a man's voice singing along that I became worried. At first I thought, "Oh, crumpet cakes, Mom has sent Fabio to wake us up!" But that quickly went out the window when I realized that the singer was actually getting all the lyrics right. My next guess was Elizabeth lost her voice again and decided to sing along to the song anyways. No, it could not be her, her voice would be much worse and she is _not_ a morning person.

Out of ideas, I open my eyes and find myself in an unknown room. I don't think that I'm with my siblings! Squinting my eyes, I tried to think about what brought me here. After coming up with a blank, I assume that it was just some strange prank.

I sit up just in time for me to hear a guy say, "It's about time you woke up. Usually you're up and have coffee out."

Turning around I see none other than Dean Winchester standing beside the bed I am on. Naturally, I did what any logical person would do... "Hi-ya Velma!" I said in my best Gibby Norton voice. My voice sounded off even for my imitation.

"Velma? Really, Sammy? You couldn't find anyone better than Velma?" Dean said raising an eyebrow.

I frowned and looked down. Normally, my dreams would go along with what I say. I briefly glanced up at him before looking down. Nope, he hasn't morphed into Velma.

Hmm... if that didn't work in my dream, then this should. I promptly stand up and walk into the nearest wall.

"Ow, that didn't work," I say out loud, my voice sounding deeper and, well, not like me at all.

"Of course it didn't work! That's what doors are for!" Dean said laughing.

I ignore him and continue walking into the wall and saying, "It's not working." After 5 minutes of walking into the wall, Dean finally stopped laughing and the people in the next room started yelling and banging on the wall.

To appease the people in the next room, I stop walking into the wall and go over to the bed.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean asked as I began jumping off the bed.

"Proving to you that this is a dream," I responded flapping my arms as I fell through the air.

"By flapping your arms?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"No! By flying!" I responded continuing my flying attempts, "I am going to fly via the bed!"

"You don't seem like you're flying," Dean pointed out.

"Just give it a second," I replied getting back on the bed to try again.

After 150 jumps off the bed, Dean finally started to look concerned instead of his amused laughter. "Uh, Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"No, please call me Belinda."

"Belinda?" Dean asked doubtfully.

"Yes?"

"Well can you stop 'flying'? At this rate, you're more likely to fall through the floor than fly."

I sigh and stop jumping off the bed. "How am I supposed to know if I am asleep then?" I challenged.

Dean looked at me weirdly before saying, "This is not a dream."

I begin to pinch my arm. "Ouch, that hurts!" Pinch myself again, "Ouch, that hurts!"

"Sam, do I need to call Ruby and ask her what the fuck you two did last night?"

"Ruby? As in the demon Ruby?! No! Do _not_ call her! Demons are evil Dean! Don't do it!" I exclaimed with a panicked face on.

"You were whistling a different tune yesterday," Dean pointed out.

"How would you know? I wasn't here yesterday!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I was with you yesterday!"

"I would remember if you were there Dean! You're like one of my favorite characters!"

"Favorite character? What do you mean 'favorite character'?"

"You know! From the TV show Supernatural! You are totally Dean!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean TV show?! Chuck turned the books into a TV series! Sam what on Earth is going on?!"

"Yeah, Sam is on there too! The show is amazing! We should watch it together!"

"What?!Have you gone mad Sam? What is going on?!"

"No need to get you knickers in a twist! Geez! And as I told you before my name is BELINDA!"

"This is ridiculous! Seriously, what the heck is going on?!"

"Once again, I am not Sam! I am Belinda!"

"Sam, wake up and smell the frickin' coffee! You are Sam, Sam! Just look in the mirror. You are Sam, not Belinda!"

To disprove his audacious accusations, I looked at myself… and promptly screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted jumping 20 feet away from the mirror. I looked nothing like myself and looked (and dare I say sounded) like Sam Winchester. "What the heck! I'm a guy!"

"Uh, yeah, you are Sam," Dean said slowly.

"You're right, I seem to be… Sam," I said slowly, letting this piece of information sink in before asking, "So, does that mean that you really are Dean?"

"Of course I'm Dean!'

"Oh Dean!" I said before trapping him in a ginormous hug. "It's really nice meeting you! You are my favorite character in the whole wide world! You always kick the bad guys butt! Did I mention you are my favorite character?"

"Whoa! I've had enough of this! I'm calling Bobby!" Dean says barely escaping my vice like grip I had trapping him in my hug.

"Yes! Please call Bobby! Can I meet him?!" I said excitedly, my face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Dean just gives me a funny face before dialing Bobby's number and walking toward the bathroom.

There was a smorgasbord of thoughts running through me. On the forefront of my mind, was this real or was this just a dream I was now leaning toward real because all of my dream waking and dream changing tricks have failed to work. Besides, that hug from Dean seemed pretty real to me! If this really is real, then where is my real body? Does that mean that Sam is in my body then? Eww… that's awkward!

Just then I heard Dean exit the bathroom and advance toward me slowly. "So, you're not Sam?"

"No, I'm not Sam," I said exasperated, "All I know is that I went to bed and when I woke up I was here. Don't get me wrong, I am through the roof that I am meeting you, but I really wish I were... well... errr... me right now?"

"What exactly is 'me'? A shape shifter? You can't be a demon because Sam's got charms to protect him from possession. So what are you?" Dean said still taking slow, measured steps toward me. Needless to say I was getting a little nervous.

"I am human! I can prove it to you! Do you have a silver knife? That's what's used to kill shape shifters and what not. That can be your proof!"

Dean studied me for a moment before spraying me with…

"Water?" I ask confused. I had kinda been bracing myself for a cut to the arm.

"Holy water," Dean corrected before grabbing my arm and making a small incision with a silver knife. "Not a shifter. What are you?"

"I told you! I am human!"

"And I say you're lying!" Dean shouted back, "Stay here, I'm getting Bobby."

I waited for the door to slam shut before jumping up and down excitedly. "Yay! I am going to meet Bobby!" This is the best day ever!


	2. Chapter 2 (Remember what happened last )

**CHAPTER 2**

**I do not own ****Supernatural. However, I do have smiley face stickers.**

"Elizabeth! Time to get up!" Fabio sang in his annoying voice. Stupid morning people.

"Coming," I grumbled out.

"That's what you said 5 minutes ago," I groaned once more, "Mom's starting to get angry, so you may want to hurry. Wake Belinda while you're at it."

"Oh, I see how it is! You just want to wake me up so I can wake her up because I am the ultimate person who can actually get her up! Be jealous," I say mockingly.

"You know that's right," Fabio said with a smile before leaving the room.

I smile and hop off of the top bunk. Cautiously, I shake my little sister's shoulder. Everyone knows when you so much as tap her shoulder, she will whack you multiple times. "Bell, time to get up."

She stirred a little. "Dean? How did you wake up before me? Is everything alright?"

"I know it is a miracle that I got up before you, but you know how Mom is, so if we are not downstairs soon, Mom's going to lose her cool. And we all know that is not good."

I look at Belinda and notice how freaked out she looks. "Are you okay Belinda? You look freaked out."

She looked at me and took several deep breaths before saying, "Yeah, I'm okay."

I nod even though I do not believe a word she uttered. "Come on. We seriously do not want Mom to-"

"Elizabeth! Are you up?" Mom shouted up the stairs.

"YES MOM! I AM UP!" Belinda flinched and I sent her an apologetic glance.

"Then drag your butt downstairs and eat breakfast!"

"OK MOM!" I shouted back down. I turned toward Belinda and said, "Let's go."

We walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. As usual, my little multipoo, Noodles, came over to us to mooch. Normally, I would be the one to pet her and Belinda would make some angry remark and send her away, but instead, she petted Noodles and told her she was a good girl. That is seriously weird.

Fabio then walks in singing. Knowing Belinda would never say it, I turn to her and tell her, "Tell him no more of that!"

Instead of saying, 'no, extra more' (which would then lead into a war) she does something totally unexpected, "No more of that?"

It was then I knew something was wrong. But thank goodness I have watched (heck practically memorized) Supernatural, so I knew what to do. If Sam and Dean can catch monsters that disguise themselves as siblings, then I can too (or at least try).

What would Dean do about a monster in disguise as Sam (or I guess Adam too)? I would not want to alarm Fabio or anyone else in the house, so I would have to act cool and relaxed. Taking a deep breath, I composed my facial expressions and attempt to control my emotions.

"No need to panic," I thought, "I can take care of this and Belinda will be okay. Dean and Sam do this all the time."

But then my realistic side spoke up, "However, Dean and Sam are professionals; they do this stuff all the time. And whenever they do an exorcism, there is a huge chance that the person won't survive."

I feel myself starting to freak out and take a calming breath. I need to focus on what I can do. I don't even know how to do it! Well, I will have to do what I can do!

After hearing Mom tell Fabio to let out the dogs, I excuse myself and head to the pantry where the salt is kept. Praying Mom would not notice, I grab 3 boxes of salt and sneak up to my room.

I begin making a salt circle on the hardwood flooring inside of her closet, but obviously do not close part of the circle; otherwise whatever it was inside my sister would not be able to go in it. It would defeat the purpose of the trap.

Bringing a broom and dust pan into my room, I place them beside my bed and go to get 'Belinda.' Shutting the door, I quickly went downstairs to her.

After 30 seconds of searching, I found her going through the fridge. I looked at her confused.

"Why are you going through the fridge?" I asked perplexed.

Belinda quickly turns around startled. "Oh my gosh! Don't scare me!"

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you. I am very stealth-like almost like a ninja. I can't help it. But you may want to stay out of the fridge. You remember how Mom's never gotten over what happened last year." Knowing full well she had no clue.

"Wha- oh, yeah, of course! How could I forget!"

I smile and say, "We ought to get dressed for the day." I turned around and notice Belinda still standing there. I raise my brows in a way that say 'well, what are you waiting for?' and wait for her to walk past me and up to our room.

Once we enter the room, I shut the door and turned to Belinda, who was trying to find clothes in my closet. I let out a humorless laugh before telling her, "Wrong closet."

"Yeah sorry," she said before turning toward her closet.

I start to walk closer to her. "So what plans do you have for today?" I ask, hoping at least distract her.

"Umm... honestly I don't know."

"Hmm," is all I say as I grab the half full salt box and continue to stalk toward her.

Belinda opens the closet door and I quickly finish up the rest of the salt circle.

"What the heck?" she says turning toward me.

"What did you do to my sister?" I asked with a glare.

"I-I don't know! All I know is I woke up, just not as myself!"

"Yeah, you just woke up not as yourself," I say sarcastically, "And the bird in the dog's mouth just jumped in the dog's mouth."

"But it's the truth!" She argues.

"I am going to ask one more time: where is my sister?" I say a bit harder.

"I don't know!"

"You have to know! You freakin' did something to her to possess her body! Why?" I demanded.

"I didn't do anything! And didn't go about possessing your sister's body! I am not a demon! I'm just a human! I don't want to be in your sister's body!"

"Then you're a witch," I guess remembering the _Meat Switch_ episode, "What purpose would a witch want with my sister? Well?"

"I'm not a witch, of anything I am a hunter."

Hunter? "Hunter? What kind of hunter? Dear goodness if you say bargain hunter, I will go medieval on your hinny!"

"Uhh, I hunt more of supernatural creatures. You know, like, vampires, demons, werewolves, and shape-shifters."

I snort. "Yeah, and you're Dean's brother, Sam, and together you go across the country fighting the creatures of the night with classic black Impala. Nice try. I've seen the show; I am not falling into that piece of crap."

"Wait, show? How do you know about my brother?" Her expression changes from panic to inquiring.

"You know, the show Supernatural. And good try, I know he's not your brother. Where's my sister?"

"My name is Sam Winchester," 'Sam' said taking a step forward, "And," 'he' lifted a foot over the salt ring and stepped over it, "I'm not a demon."

I take some steps back. "There has to be a reason you're here, people don't just randomly appear in other people's bodies! Why are you here? And how am I supposed to know who you really are?"

"Trust me," 'he' said taking a step toward me. I take a step back in response.

"Sorry, I don't do 'trust me's from people I don't know. Prove it." I demand.

"Okay, well, I was able to walk out of the salt circle, so I'm not a demon. Umm... I can't perform any magic, but you won't believe me." He let out an irritated breath.

Taking pity on 'him' I ask, "How are you doing in college?"

"I'm not in college, well, not now. However, I was your stereotypical law student at Stanford. Good grades that reflected the number of hours I spent in the library."

"Details! I need details about your life. You claim you didn't finish college. Why?"

"Family emergency," he said plainly. I simply raise a brow at the response. "My father went missing."

"Went missing? So you quit school because he went missing?" I asked for clarification.

"No, I actually didn't plan on leaving school, but due to extenuating circumstances, I was more inclined to leave."

"So who broke the bad news to you?"

"Dean, obviously. He had broken into Jess and I's apartment in the middle of the night. Well, we fought for a bit and I won, but Jess came down-"

"What was the first comment Dean made to Jess? Wasn't it 'I love Scooby Doo too'?"

"No, it was 'I love the Smurfs.'"

"Okay," I say beginning to believe him, "Later on, what was the last place John was looking at when they found his car?"

"An article about a missing person on the Centennial Highway in Jericho. It was the Lady in White case."

"Yeah, then when Dean found John's gun in the dinner, it confirmed that John had gone missing." I try to trick again.

"No, Dean found Dad's notebook when he was in the police station."

One last time, I tried to find any flaw to disprove his claim that he is Sam. "Right, right. So you ganked the lady in white and had to head back for an interview that Tuesday."

"No, I didn't have it Tuesday; it was supposed to be first thing on Monday."

"Hmm..." I say studying him closely. I really don't know what's going on, but right now I'm 90% sure that he is who he claims to be. "I believe you, sort of." I sigh. "You really don't know where my sister is?"

He shakes his head apologetically.

I nod and let out a breath. "Well, do you know where your brother is at then? If your in her body, it wouldn't surprise me if she was in your body." Gosh this is awkward! Poor Belinda, trapped in a man's body! And the odds are my sister's going to be with Dean right now.

I hear Sam let out a laugh. "I wonder how long it will take Dean to realize that's not me?"

I let out a small laugh. "Probably not long. My sister loves Dean's character! She thinks he is the coolest guy ever. Odds are one of the first things she'll do is give him a hug!" I let out another laugh imagining Bell bear-hugging Dean.

Sam lets out a laugh. "Yeah, he'll love that," he replied with a laugh before he got serious, "But I do know where Dean is."

I offer a small smile, "Then we'd better leave soon."

**A.N.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about it taking so long to post, but I am _extremely_ slow at writing. Feel free to tell me what you think! **

**~unicornninja12**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N./ Sorry about not updating in a while. Hopefully with summer break I will be able to update faster! Anyways, here is the next chapter! Tell me what you think! :)**

**~UnicornNinja12**

**BPOV**

"Is he here yet?" I ask for the umpteenth time. Bobby was coming and I was going to meet him. I can see it now! We'll be best friends forever and have our friendship bracelets to prove it!

"I called him five minutes ago! Of course he's not here!" Dean said exasperated. He sighed then said under his breath, "I miss Sammy already."

"Oh Dean!" I squealed before launching my arms around him capturing him in my bear hug. "You're _so_ sweet! And you're absolutely adorable when you're sweet! It makes me want to pinch your cheeks!"

"No! There will be no cheek pinching! I draw the line there!" Dean exclaimed, trying to break free of the hug. Little did he know that there was no escaping, just ask Elizabeth who often be my unwilling teddy bear. No leaves my hug without my authorization!

"Well, okay! But only for you Deanie poo!" I said snuggling in closer to him. I won't lie; I do not like his attitude toward the hug! "Be a man, accept the hug!" I scolded him, hoping he would stop struggling.

Dean grumbled under his breath, so I can only assume that it was good things about me! Eventually, he stopped struggling, well, not completely. He kept mumbling something, but I wouldn't push that.

A few minutes later, I see none other than Castiel appear in the middle of the room. "Praying is a sign of faith. This is a good sign, Dean."** (A.N.: This is a direct quote from episode 18 in season 4)**

"So does that mean you'll help me?" Dean manages to choke out. Apparently my hold is too tight, so I loosen it a little. **(A.N.: This is a direct quote from episode 18 in season 4)** I wonder if it is really him…

"I'm not sure what I can do," Castiel says looking at my tight grip around Dean. **(A.N.: This is a direct quote from episode 18 in season 4)**Yep! That's Castiel alright!

"Is that really you Castiel?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, I am Castiel."

"The angel of the Lord Castiel?" I ask making sure I wasn't going to hug some sort of Castiel imposter.

"Yes, I am an angel of the Lord."

"Castiel, can you please find a way to get her off me?"

I give a big smile before capturing Castiel into an enormous hug. Elizabeth would be so jealous right now! Castiel and Dean were her favorite characters! "Castiel, you are amazing!"

"Actually, I am an angel," he corrects me. "Dean, you are aware that this is not your brother Sam."

"I am well aware of it trust me. Thanks for getting him, or her, or whatever off of me."

"Gratitude is unnecessary when I did not do anything to warrant her attention," Castiel said in his emotionless voice. I liked hugging Cas more; at least he wasn't constantly struggling to get out of my grip.

"Do you know what the heck is going on?"

"Unfortunately, no. Based on her greeting, I thought it could be a cupid, but I can't quite get a full reading off of her. Something is different about her."

"No full reading? What does that mean?" Dean asked aggravated.

"She appears to be human, but I am getting nothing about her," he says studying me.

"Nothing about her? Not even a name?"

"If you wanted her name, then why didn't you just ask for it?" Castiel asks Dean confused.

"I asked! She said her name is Belinda!"

"No, I told you my name. You did not ask my name. Lying is a sin, Dean. Right Castiel?" I interjected getting tired of being overlooked.

"She is correct Dean. Lying is a sin."

"Whatever, the point is how do I know you are being truthful?" Dean said trying to prove a point.

"How do I know if I am just dreaming right now? There is no way to know for sure." I say before cuddling closer into Cas and saying to him, "You're arms are heaven."

"No these arms belong to my vessel Jimmy."

I smile up at him and say, "That's what I like about you; you always call it as it is. There is no eagle in the room, only an image."

Dean looked at me confused, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I shrug and say, "I don't know. I felt like there should some sort of example, you know? To put some sort of emphasis on my point."

Dean glances at me suspiciously, "Are you sure about that?"

"One hundred percent. I would offer a higher percentage, but according to Gus, you can't be more than 100% sure; apparently that is impossible."

"She is right Dean," Castiel said to Dean, "It is impossible to be more than 100% sure about something."

Dean lets out an impatient noise before saying, "Fine whatever! So how did you take over my brother's body? Does that mean that he has your body?"

"I don't know! I just woke up and was in his body!" I slap my forehead and say, "That sounds so wrong! But I don't know how I ended up here! Heck, I don't know how I would land into a TV show! It's one thing to dream about being in your favorite TV show, but it is totally messed up to wake up inside a characters body!"

I let out a sigh and cuddle closer into Cas, wishing to go home and everything to be different.

Here's how I picture it. I get woken up by Elizabeth and we go downstairs and eat breakfast. Well, I eat breakfast and she blabbers on and on about waffles and toast. Suddenly, the door knocks, effectively shutting up Elizabeth. I open the door and there stands Dean, Castiel, and Sammy. I am stoked and capture them into a ginormous bear hug. Everyone is happy about the hug and Dean even says that I am the only person who he likes to get hugged by.

But that's not reality (well, I wouldn't quite call this reality…). Reality is I am hugging Castiel in the middle of Sam and Dean's motel room and I am not myself. Does that Sam has my body? "Oh my gosh! He's probably molesting my body right now!"

Dean let out a huff. "Relax, Sammy's a classy guy."

I cant my head to the side and say, "True." I then let out a laugh. "Elizabeth's going to get stuck with Sammy while I hang out with the cool people."

Dean shrugged his shoulders passively. "I can't really disagree with you there."

"Of course not! You can't deny the truth… well, technically you can, but in your heart you know the truth." I added thoughtfully. "But it doesn't make it any less awkward. I hope Sam didn't have a lot to drink beforehand." I grimace at the thought.

Dean made a face. "I did not want to think about that disturbing thought!"

I blush and say, "Sorry, I didn't want to really think about it either." I then bury my face in Castiel's trench coat to hide my blushing face.

"Am I still needed here?" Castiel asked Dean.

Dean lets out a sigh and says, "I guess not."

Castiel nods then says, "I am just going to leave." I continue to hug him, thereby keeping him here.

After noticing that I was not planning to let him out of the hug, he said, "It is difficult for me to leave if you continue to hug me."

I frown. "Don't you like my hugs? Dean is mean when I hug him, always trying to escape. You like my hugs right?"

"Well, quite frankly, I don't," Castiel replies honestly.

Hurt runs through me. "You don't?"

"Not really."

I frown and release him from my hug. "Okay," I mumble.

There's always Dean… I run and recapture him in my big hug. "Why?" Dean groans out.

"Because you are like a cuddly bear!" I say smiling.

"Castiel," Dean whines out, only to discover Castiel has already gone. "Damn it!"

"It's okay Dean," I say.

The sound of the door opening catches our attention and we look and see it is Bobby.

He walks in with a wary look on his face. "Okay, so what's going on? You mentioned something was wrong with Sam."

"Sam's gone," Dean says. Bobby takes a glance at me… or maybe Sam… Dean notices his glance and says, "This isn't Sam."

Bobby tensed and reached for his demon knife.

Dean, noticing his grip, then says, "I already checked. Not a demon, not a shifter. Honestly, I am clueless as to what happened, but she is claiming that she has switched bodies with Sam."

"Switched bodies, huh?" Bobby asked a gruff voice. "Well, one person would have to know about it, as far as I know. And Sam would not switch bodies with girl, much less without Dean knowing about it. So, that leaves no one, but you who could have performed the act. So what are you and why the heck did you switch bodies with Sam?"

"I didn't do anything!" I said for the billionth time today, "All I know is that I was woken by a singing Dean, as opposed to an annoying younger brother!"

"Well then where is Sam?" Dean said.

"I don't know! Assuming we did switch bodies, then he would probably be in my body, which would mean he is in my house." I said slowly piecing together some of the information. "Which means-"

"That Sam would be at your home," Dean said getting the same idea, "We need to go!"

**I should have the next chapter up soon! **


End file.
